Roses in His Hair
by dinosgorawrz
Summary: After little England has been locked up inside the Lander Asylum for Orphans, France comes to help him out. Not only, but France is expecting to confess his feeling that for England that he had for a really long time. Will England say the same about his feeling for France, or will it all end up as friendship in the end?


It was a day when the weather was sunny, and the skies grew to be a color of blue with the morning Sun. The rain from yesterday had stopped pouring, and the other nations went outside to play in the garden. Well, everyone except England.

"It's not fair. Why must I be locked up, again?" the British boy inquired as the old servant pushed him down to the floor, locking the door behind her.

"Maybe if you weren't so rebellious I would let you go outside. Now, stay inside until I come get you."

For England this was unjust, and she couldn't bare it. He thought everyone should have a right to play in the garden, which was sprouting roses all over in the season of spring. In London, there aren't many roses in the ground and this made him too sad. He sat on the couch next to the window, looking outside. He could see Spain and Prussia running through the grass playing in the Sun.

Before he could even stop and stare, tears crawled down his face. "Why must I go through such sad things? I like flowers, I like the Sun. I want to go outside at least once." England never knew what he had done wrong, but even though he still looked for answers in his head. And after being locked up hours from morning through night, someone finally came inside.

"England? England wake up!" A familiar voice shook England out of his nightmares. The British boy took a minute to stare at the boy holding him in his arms. He was France, the kind, perverted French boy who was always so friendly to him. England smiled as he stood up to hug him, and after he was in France's arms he couldn't help but cry.

"Why? Why do you help me so much while all I could do is fight with you?" England asked France and France just smiled and responded with an, "I don't know…" France took the minutes holding England like a treasurable moment. He had always done these things, and he did admit he loves to hold him in his arms. He loves the bad cooking England made in cooking class. And even though England had never shown any affection, France took any embrace from England as a gift of God. Finally, France had come to his senses.

"Hey England, let's go downstairs. I want to show you something, something I have wanted to show you for years since you came here." England couldn't help but wonder what it could be, since France had never gifted him in all his time at the Lander Asylum. France took England's hand, guided him through the long, dusty stairs and into his room.

"Wait France, you're going too fast! I can't catch up with you I'm going to fall," England had dried his tears with his wrist and tried to run in pace with the French. But I all France could do was laugh at the stubborn England, pouting at him from a distance. "We're almost there, don't worry!"

When they finally got to France's room without no one noticing them, France covered England's eyes. He guided the British once more, but to a comfy seat beside a table where there was quite a big box covered with wrapping paper. It was a present, but not just an ordinary present. It was a present for England, and the French would have looked for the right gift for years. And now, he would show England how much he had loved him ever since he was little. France took his hands off England's eyes and give him a letter,

"_Dear England,_

_We may fight a lot, but England my love; you are one of the most loyal people in the world. I've waited so long for this moment, and I don't want to let you forever. When you first ran into my life, I couldn't believe my eyes. You are such a beautiful person, in every way. You might think that because you're always fighting with me that you are nowhere near to love me, but you're wrong. I know you've always wanted me to love you back and now I've made up my mind to tell you that I was made to be with you, and you with me. When you're in need, I will be by your side. If you're feeling low, I'll sing you a song. And when you've nowhere to go, I'll guide you home. I now that deep down in your heart, you're feeling the same way for me too, just give love a chance, for me…_

_Yours Truly,_

_France"_

England cupped his mouth with his right hand, reading "Yours Truly" and tears fell down to his lap as he gasped at the beautiful words. It was true, he had loved France all his life and now he knew France loved him too. They were meant for each other, and France knew this all along.

"I hope you're not angry at me," France chuckled looking at England's big green eyes. The letter fell from England's trembling hand, and he stood up to face the French. "How could I you jerk, why didn't you tell me this sooner, I could have changed my mind dumbass!" England wiped his tears with the sleeve of his sweater and trembled in front of the French.

"It's not so easy to tell you this while you're still so young… I mean, look at me I'm two years older than you and here I am, confessing my love." France stated as he took England's hands and cupped them with his. "All I need to know now is if you're willing to spend the rest of your life with me, what do you say England?" The British boy glared into France's eyes and got closer to his face. "Of course forever and ever!" He said, and the French boy chuckled before kissing him in the lips. The moment France touched England's lips, he trembled with excitement. He would be spending the rest of his life with England, the love of his life. _I love you England, _He thought to himself as he took England by the waist and pushed him down to his bed.

"Wai-," England said before being interrupted by France's smooth lips touching his skin. The scent of roses came to England's nose as he smelled France's hair. The kind perverted boy who took care of him all his life. He couldn't wish for anything more. Before taking England's clothes off one by one, France kissed every part of him and said, "I love you." The English boy cried tears of joy, and he moaned to the sensation of France's touches on his bare skin.

After getting him undressed, France undressed himself too. The English boy was trembling again, to the sight of the strong, masculine man in front of him. The moans were heard through the walls and into the next room. France was wondering if he should wait a little longer for the boy to get accustomed, only to be interrupted by England's voice.

"More…I wa…nt…more!" He said, and immediately France stuck his fingers inside the boy, and the moans got louder and stronger. _No turning back now, _France thought. After moments of embracing England in his arms, he thrust inside him. England held inside a moan of pleasure which France took as unfair. He took France in his arms, wrapping France's neck with his soft arms. France kissed his neck, his shoulder, and cupped his jaw. Kissing him intensively, an adult kiss.

After such a pleasurable night, France was still holding England in his arms when he woke up. England stood up to the sound of birds singing in the garden outside. It was 12:00 already, and he was supposed to be downstairs in the washroom by 8. But how could he? His thighs were fighting to stay up on his feet, and he couldn't wake one bit. That jerk-, England thought for a moment before looking at France's sleeping face. All sound asleep and his long lashes covered his eyes completely, the lips that had kissed him so intensively were closed like doors. He admitted, last night was the best night he had ever had. And it was all thanks to France, his loyal friend, best friend. And the cause of his heart beating so fast.

He would stay there by his side, he didn't dare go outside. He didn't care anymore if he got in trouble, because France was there to embrace him with strong, kind arms. _I love you too France, _England thought. He figured he would blush too much if he faced the French boy, so he turned around and let France embrace him once again in his sleep.


End file.
